First Gatsuga
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: wee! in honor of Kiba Inuzuka's birthday today! Inuzuka centric, no pairings, fluffy funny oneshot. rated for two cursed words. R&R!


* * *

"HANA!!" a small brown-haired boy, Kiba Inuzuka, whined exaggeratingly as he was really annoying her big sister, Hana Inuzuka. 

"What?" Hana said simply as she breathed in and out.

"HANA! Can't you at least teach me a jutsu from our clan?! PLEASE!?" Kiba begged as he was rolling all over the floor hyperactively with big teardrops raining out of his sharp eyes since it seems like he was having an epilepsy and whatnot.

That was in Hana's point of view.

"Please get up. You're acting like that Naruto kid, ya know..." Hana said as she sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"Okay..." Kiba sniffed as he stood up with big puppy sad eyes. "Teach me?" Kiba said pouting his bottom lip.

"Uh...no." Hana said simply as she walked away.

"BUT HANA!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled as he ran after his sister and caught her in the legs which ended up Hana to fall flat on her face and Kiba to ride on her back.

"We could so something else. You can be a big dog that I could ride on everyday. What do you say, Hana, huh, huh!?" Kiba said happily as Hana couldn't take it.

"Kiba..." Hana muttered while grabbing the boy's collar as she stood up in great balance.

"No." Hana said simply again as she hung Kiba at a nearby tree's branch.

"HANA!!!!!" Kiba exclaimed as you can hear him crying dramatically.

"See you, lil bro..." Hana smiled to herself as she walked away.

"HANA!!" Kiba yelled as he had just appeared right in front of Hana.

"HOLY SHT!" Hana yelled then quickly clamped her mouth.

"Huh? What's holy sh-" Kiba didn't continue his loud words as Hana dragged him away to the training grounds.

"How did you get away from the branch?" Hana asked angrily.

"Bunshin, sister!" Kiba grinned mischievously as Hana's face dropped.

"So what's holy sh-"

"SHUT UP! If mom finds out you know those two words, I will kill you..." Hana said this as Kiba gulped and wanted to hide away in a corner…

But then he smirked.

"And what's with that smirk?" Hana said raising her left eyebrow.

"Teach me or mom finds out..." Kiba smiled evilly as Hana wanted to strangle him.

"FINE! If that's the way you wanted then I'll teach you" Hana said as she had something up in her sleeve.

_He is so going to pay_ Hana thought slyly.

* * *

After showing Kiba how to do the jutsu…

"You got it, right, lil bro?" Hana said as Kiba nodded repeatedly and excitingly.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! AWOOHOO!!!" Kiba yelled happily as Hana smacked him in the head.

"Now do it and make me proud" Hana laughed silently.

"OKAY!" Kiba said giving a thumbs-up.

"GATSUGA!" Kiba announced as he was now doing the jutsu with himself charging at high speed in a spinning maneuver until he stopped.

"Ow...my head hurts..." Kiba said sadly as he was walking side by side with no balance as he ended up himself to be hit on the head by a nearby tree.

And there he died.

Well, that's what Hana wished.

"Silly brother. This is why I can't teach you the Gatsuuga at a young age" Hana laughed at this as she carried her brother in her arms.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!" Tsume Inuzuka, mother of Hana and Kiba, greeted Kiba the next morning with a cake in her hands. 

"My head hurts..." Kiba groaned as he leaned at the doorway and saw the best cake ever.

"HOLY SHT!" Kiba shouted as Tsume's mouth hung open.

"HANA!!!!!!!!!!" Tsume yelled as Hana had left a note in her brother's door quickly before leaving to train.

_Remember the Gatsuga? Never do it again, asshole!_

_Hana_

_"Oh damn, what have I done?"_ Hana thought to herself when she wrote another word that Kiba wasn't allowed to know.

"Hana's an asshole!" Kiba said grumpily as Tsume knew what to do.

"Kiba, would you mind attacking your sister with Gatsuga once she comes home?" Tsume suggested as Kiba scratched his head.

"But Hana told me not to do it aga-" "Just do it and I'll give you a new puppy first thing in the morning" Tsume smiled pleasantly.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kiba shouted in glee as he jumped up in the air which ended his head to meet the ceiling.

And boy did that hurt.

"My head hurts again..." Kiba said to himself before he was lying down on the floor unconsciously.

* * *

Later… 

"GATSUGA!" and ho and behold Kiba attacked her and next thing you know Hana and him landed out of the house and lay at the grass in pain.

"Stupid brother!" Hana yelled.

"Hana...thanks for teaching me a jutsu" Kiba said ignoring the insult Hana gave him.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, bro" Hana replied as Kiba hugged her tight as Tsume smiled at this scene.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you like it. This is the time when Kiba was a little kid and Hana was a teenager. It's a bit OOC but you gotta expect Hana being annoyed (if you have younger siblings then you would understand, right? I so know how it feels)**

**Anyway, R&R, PLEASE?! THANK YOU SO MUCH IN ADVANCE!**

**P.S. so i know that Kiba can do Gatsuga with Akamaru but now i'm lazy to replace all the Gatsuga into Tsuga, oh well, R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
